Secrets, Lies, and Revenge
by CSprincess
Summary: Sequel to Goodmorning Death. Jessica has a few secrets of her own. Dean finds out, how will he react? Again, Character Death. Please READ and REVIEW! enjoy! ON HOLD
1. Larissa Stone

Hey everyone! This is the first chapter of the sequel to "Goodmorning Death".

I hope you like.

REVIEW

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Dean and Bobby took everything into the house. Jessica followed with the twins.

"Dean, let me go with you,"

"No Jessica." Dean replied, "I don't want you getting hurt."

"I wont if I'm with you," Jessica told him.

Dean looked up at her, "Just stay here with Bobby,"

He walked up to her, "Please?"

Jessica smiled, "Fine,"

"Thanks," he said, "I'll be back with my dad in about a day or two,"

"Take this," bobby said, handing him a weird gun, "You daddy told me to make sure the demons didn't get it. But I think you might need it,"

Dean took the gun, "Thanks,"

Dean kissed Jessica on the cheek, then left. Jessica watched from the door, as Dean left the driveway, then she looked up at Bobby.

"I'll show you were you are staying," Bobby said

Jessica followed him into the hall.

Dean drove down the road, mumbling to himself. He reached the place where his dad had gone. He pulled up to a building. He dad's truck was just a few feet from him. He turned his car off, and got out. He ran up to his dad's truck. It was empty. He looked around, and saw the door to the biulding open. He went back to his car and grabbed a flashlight.

He slowly walked into the building. He had the flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other. He slowly walked around the building. He walked down a hall, where he found water all over the floor. He looked around, and saw footprints. He slowly followed them into another room. He was about to leave the building, when he heard shuffling.

"Who's there?"

"They aren't here," a young woman said, walking out of the shadows.

The woman had long wavy black hair and green eyes.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, pointing the gun at her.

"My name is Larissa Stone," she replied, "And I know where they are. I can help you."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, your father is in trouble," Larissa said, "And I have the power to help you get him back."

"How?"

Larissa sighed, "I'm a witch."

"What?" Dean said, "Witches aren't real."

"Oh and demons are?" Larissa said, crossing her arms.

Dean thought for a minute, "Okay than. How can you help?"

"They took him to Sunrise Apartments," Larissa said, "But, we've got until ten o'clock tomorrow to get to him, before they kill him."

Dean slowly lowered the gun.

"Okay,"

They then left the building. Larissa told him directions to the apartments. They got there, and Dean parked behind the building. They got out. Larissa closed her eyes. Dean walked around the car and stood next to her. A minute later, she opened her eyes, and looked up at the windows.

"It's the third window on the forth floor,"

"How do you know?"

"Hello? Witch, remember?"

"Oh. Right,"

"Okay, I'll go first to distract them. Then you can come in and get your father and leave,"

"What about you?" Dean asked

"You're gonna need some time to get away from here," Larissa replied, "There is a cabin about two miles north of town. You can hide out there for the night,"

Larissa then started climbing up the fire escape. Dean slowly followed. Dean stayed a floor down, until he heard Larissa enter the window. He then climbed up the last ladder, and looked in the window. His dad was laying on the bed. He saw Larissa exit the bedroom, and close the door behind her.

Dean then climbed into the room, and up to the bed.

"Dad?" he said, feeling for a pulse.

When he felt one, he started untying his dad's wrists from the bed. As he walked around the bed, his dad started waking up.

"Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean replied

"What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of here," Dean replied, "Come on."

Dean helped his dad off the bed, and towards the window. As they got onto the platform outside, Dean heard the bedroom door smash open. He looked back though he window. Larissa had been thrown through the door. Dean quickly helped his dad down to the alley and into the car. He then left, speeding down the road, for the cabin Larissa told him about.

At the cabin, Dean helped his dad into one of the bedrooms to lay down. He then placed protection salt at every window and door, and made sure that they were all locked. He then sat on the table looking at the gun that Bobby had handed him before he left. He had brought in his laptop, and started searching things up to find out what kind of gun it was.

It had taken him until nine thirty, but he had finally found something about the gun. He was reading about it, when his dad came into the room. Just before either of them said anything, the wind picked up outside. John went to the window.

"It's the demon,"

"What?!" Dean said, standing up, forgetting the gun on the table.

Before Dean said anything else, John looked at him. His eyes were not brown, but yellow. He smiled at Dean. Then Dean went flying back into the far wall. He had pinned to the wall, and couldn't really move. He looked up at his dad, who he figured he was now the demon they've been hunting.

"Damnit," he said, hitting the back of his head on the wall.

The demon walked up to Dean. Dean just stared back at him.

"I've been waiting a long time to kill you myself," the demon told him.

"Then why don't you already?" Dean hissed

"Because," the demon replied, "I'm gonna leave that to your dad."

"He wouldn't,"

"I wouldn't be to sure about that,"

Dean just looked at the demon, using he father like a puppet.

"You see, he knew what was happening to poor little Sammy, and he just let it happen,"

"You lair," Dean hissed, trying to move.

The demon didn't replied.

"Tell me why," Dean said, "Why did you kill him?"

"Isn't it obvious. His children are of more importance," the demon replied, "And I couldn't have really killed Jessica now could I?"

"That still doesn't answer my question,"

"I didn't need him in my way. But then you came along,"

"Well then," Dean said, "Ain't I luck I did, cause you are not getting Jessica's and Sam's children."

The demon leaned in closer, "Watch me,"

The demon turned around and walked a few steps away, then turned back around. Suddenly, Dean screamed. He looked down, and he was bleeding. He screamed again as the gashes now forming on his chest and stomach got deeper. Blood started coming out of his mouth. He slowly looked up and at the table. The gun was gone.

Suddenly, a gun shot rang out through the cabin, and the demon went down. And so did Dean.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

REVIEW

I hope you liked this chapter

It took me all christmas break to figure out how I was going to start this

But I finally did.


	2. The Crash

Dean looked up as Jessica kneeled in front of him.

"How'd you get here?" he asked

"That doesn't matter," Jessica replied, while checking his wounds.

Dean could see his dad laying on the ground behind Jessica.

"Where did you shoot him?"

Jessica looked behind her, then back to Dean.

"In the leg," she replied, "And he's fine."

Jessica looked over the gashes in Dean's chest.

"You need to get to the hospital. Come on,"

Jessica helped Dean off the floor, and to the front door. They where at the car, when John also walked out. Dean looked at him.

"Dad, you all right?"

"Yeah," John replied

"What about the demon?" Dean asked

"I don't know," John replied, leaning against the Impala.

Jessica opened the backdoor of the Impala.

"Wait, you don't have the keys," Dean told her

"Where are they?"

"In one of my pockets,"

Jessica fished through his pockets and found his keys.

"Then you have to get everything from the cabin into the trunk,"

"Okay," Jessica said, with the keys in her mouth.

She helped Dean lay down in the back, then helped John into the passenger seat. She then ran back into the cabin and grabbed the laptop, the gun, and Dean's jacket. She opened the trunk and threw them in. She then got into the drivers seat and started the car.

"How far is the hospital from here?"

"about a mile," John replied in pain.

Jessica drove down the road without another word. She kept glancing back at Dean to make sure his eyes were still open. That's when it happened. She had looked back to check on him, and suddenly they collided with a semi truck. They all instantly blacked out.

Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital. He could tell, from the pale white walls, and the beeping near his ear. He sat up. The door was open, so he got out of bed, and walked into the hall. It was empty. The last thing he could remember was bright lights, and then a sudden jolt. He looked around the hallway.

"Jessica? Dad?"

He stayed in the hall, just looking around.

"This doesn't seem right," he mumbled to himself, "Where is everyone?"

He turned back around and looked back into the hospital room. He stared right at himself, laying on the bed, hooked up to tubes and a bunch of machines.

"Oh hell," he said, walking slowly to the doorway, "Not again,"

"Sucks don't it?"

Dean jumped. He looked behind him, where Larissa was leaning against the wall.

"How the hell did you..."  
"Witch," Larissa interupted him, "I can move through the different worlds and portals."

"Great," Dean said, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh and to tell you," Larissa said, "Jessica is fine. She's in the lounge trying to get a hold of Bobby."

"Thank God," Dean said, "And what about my dad?"

"Not sure. Haven't checked,"

They were silent for a minute.

"Well, gotta go," Larissa said, pushing herself away from the wall, "I've got business elsewhere. See ya around."

Dean watched her walk down the hallway, then suddenly she was gone. He looked back at himself, then headed down the hall to the lounge. He wanted to see that Jessica was okay with his own eyes. When he got to the lounge, he found Jessica near the payphones. He walked up to her, and listened to her.

_"Come on Bobby. I know you're there."_

_"Pick up the damn phone,"_

She hung up, turned around the walked right through Dean. Dean turned around, just as she stopped walking. She slowly turned around, and looked around. All Dean saw was a small cut on her forehead, and a cast on her left arm. Jessica then shook her head and left the hospital. Dean returned to his hospital room.

Jessica walked outside of the hospital, and off to an area of the grounds where there was barely anyone. She looked around to make sure nobody was watching, then closed her eyes. Suddenly, she was gone.

She reappeared in front of Bobby's. She ran up the porch steps.

"Bobby?" she yelled, opening the front door and walking in.

She stopped dead in the doorway. She looked around. The living room and kitchen were both a mess. Furniture tipped over. Books everywhere. Dishes smashed. Jessica's eyes then fell on something on the floor, underneath the broken kitchen table. She quickly realized it was Bobby.

"Bobby!?"

She ran over to him, and moved the table. He coughed. She helped him sit up.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"Some woman came in and just attacked," Bobby replied, still coughing.

"Where are Sammy and Lizzie?"

"In the bedroom,"

Jessica stood up and ran to the bedroom, only to stop dead at the door.

There was a woman holding Sammy, and humming to him.


	3. The Hospital Again

The woman looked up at Jessica. She smiled, and then disappeared with Sammy.

"NO!"

Jessica ran into the room and picked Lizzie, who was still sleeping. Bobby then walked in.

"What happened?"

"Some woman just took Sammy," Jessica replied, grabbing the baby bag, "We gotta get to the hospital, which is an hour away. We've gotta get there fast."

"Why?"

"Dean and John are there," Jessica replied

"Are they okay?" Bobby asked, as they went outside.

"We we're in a crash,"

"How'd you get here then?"

"That's not important," Jessica replied, "Lets go"

They got into Bobby's truck and headed for the hospital.

They got to the hospital, and both went in. John's doctor was talking with someone. The doctor saw Jessica, and walked over to them.

"John is awake if you'd like to go and see him,"

"Thank you," Jessica said

Bobby followed Jessica down the hall and upstairs. The second room on the right was Dean's room. Bobby looked in on him, and frowned. Jessica then showed him to John's room.

Dean looked up from the corner of his room as he saw Jessica and Bobby. Bobby looked in at him lying on the hospital bed. They then walked by. He then followed them to his dad's hospital room.

John was sitting up in bed. He looked at Jessica and Bobby as they entered.

"John," Bobby said, nodding at his friend

"Bobby," John replied

John then looked at Jessica.

"How's Dean?"

"The same from when he came in," Jessica replied, "He's in a coma"

John looked at Bobby.

"Well, I'm gonna go and sit with him," Jessica said

She then left the room. Dean followed her. She walked into Dean's room with Lizzie.

"Hey Dean," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed, "You really need to wake up now. Sammy was taken again."

Her eyes started watering up. Dean stood still, on the opposite side of the bed.

"I need your help now,"

She placed her hand on Dean's hand. Just then Bobby came in.

"Jessica, we've gotta go get Dean's car,"

Jessica stood up and followed Bobby out of the hospital. They got to the junk yard. Jessica followed Bobby to where Dean's Impala was. She was still carrying Lizzie.

"Oh my God,"

Dean's car was a wreak.

"There is no way we'll be able to fix this car," Bobby said

"Yes we can," Jessica replied, "We've got to. Dean will be furious."

"Well, there isn't much car left," Bobby said, picking up on of the door, which lay on the ground next to the Impala.

"We can atleast try,"

Later that day, Jessica and Bobby had returned to Bobby's house. They had cleaned up the inside. Now, Lizzie was playing in the play-pen just outside the front door. Jessica was in a pair of overalls with a white shirt underneath. She was trying to fix Dean's car. Atleast what she could.

Later that night, she was laying in bed, looking out the window. Lizzie was squirming on the bed next to her. She was thinking of a way to fix everything that has happened. She didn't know what to do.

The next morning, Bobby drove her the the hospital. She was now sitting on the bed in Dean's room. Lizzie was in her lap. Dean was standing in the corner, watching her.

"Dean, I need you to understand. I've gotta do something that may help you to wake up. I don't know if it will, but I've gotta try,"

"What the hell," Dean said, listening to her.

"Well, see you soon," Jessica said, standing up.

She headed into the hall. Dean followed. Jessica went into John's hospital room. Bobby and John were talking. Jessica handed Lizzie to Bobby.

"Watch her. I'll be back soon,"

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked

"I can't tell you," Jessica replied, leaving the room.

Dean followed her. He was a few feet behind. She turned a corner. When he turned the corner, he stopped and looked around. Jessica was nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"God you really need to get to know the people you fall in love with Dean,"

Dean turned around. There was Larissa.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, nothing," Larissa replied, "I just came to see how you are."

"Terrible," Dean replied, returning to his room.

Larissa followed. They sat in there, talking. Then, Larissa left.


	4. Back in Time

Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been having troubles with school lately, and I wasn't allowed on the computer. Well, I hope you like this chapter, and remember REVIEW!!!

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Jessica stood outside of the old cabin, of which she had saved Dean from being killed. She was alone, and it was now dark. She had been standing outside the cabin all day. She didn't know if wha she was about to do, would work. All she could do was try. So, she closed her eyes, and remembered that night when she appeared at the cabin.

_suddenly, time rewound_

Jessica appeared in front of the old cabin. She looked in at one of the windows and saw Dean pinned to a wall, then she saw a guy, which she figured was John Winchester. She was about to go in, when she heard rustling. She turned around and was now facing herself, or someone who looked like her.

"What the hell..."

"Okay, I know this is weird," the other Jessica told her

"That's an understatement," Jessica replied

"I'm going to tell you this fast, and it's up to you to believe me or not."

"Okay," Jessica said, slowly

"I'm from the future and I've come back to warn you," the other Jessica said, "If you save dean from the demon and try to take him to the hospital, you're going to get in a car accident, sending Dean into a coma which will make him die."

"What!?"

"I know it sucks, but you'll have to keep him here until morning. And, get to Bobby's before morning, or someone will take Sammy," the other Jessica told her, looking around, "I gotta go..."

Suddenly, she was gone.

Jessica looked around, but she was alone again. She turned back to the window, and saw that Dean had a pained look on his face, then saw the blood around his mouth.

"Oh My God"

She slowly and quietly went into the cabin. She looked around for something to hit John with to stop him from killing Dean. She then saw the gun on the table. She grabbed it and pointed it at John's back. She then saw Dean look up at the table. She quickly lowered the gun to John's leg, and pulled the trigger. John and Dean both went to the floor. Jessica dropped the gun and ran to Dean, who looked up as she kneeled down next to him.

"How'd you get here?" he asked her

"That's doesn't matter," she replied, while checking his wounds

"Where did you shoot him?"

Jessica looked at John then back to Dean

"In the leg, and he's fine"

She looked at the gashes on Dean's chest.

"You need to get to the hospital"

Jessica was going to help him up, when she remembered what the other her had said.

"Shit," she said, "what to do, what to do..."

She quickly pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. When she hung up with them, she pulled off her jacket and pressed it against Dean's chest to try and stop the bleeding. Suddenly, John screamed. Jessica looked back, and watched as black smoke came out of his mouth and disappearing into the flooring. Jessica crawled over to him.

"John?"

He didn't answer. He was knocked out. She crawled back to Dean. Ten minutes later, the paramedic's were loading John and Dean into the back of the ambulance. Jessica had hid the gun in the trunk of the Impala like John told her to, when he woke up just before the paramedics arrived. Jessica was now following the ambulance back to the hospital.

Suddenly, a semi cut across the ambulance's path. Jessica slammed on the brakes, and watched the semi push the ambulance off the road and into a ditch. About an hour later, Jessica was sitting in the lounge, crying. Dean had gone into a coma. She had called Bobby and he was on his way with the twins.

"She...I was right" Jessica said to herself.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Yes short. I know. I was in a rush to post for you people

Now, push the purdy purple button.

If you push the purdy purple button, you'll get a HUG

Do you wan't a HUG

I know you do...

Pretty please with sugar on top!!!!!!!!

It'll make my day, besides it's my birthday...


	5. Witch

Thanks and HUGS to:

HYPERLITE.HO

SilverStorm06

wcfan

and, GhostWriter

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Jessica looked up as Bobby walked in with the twins. She sighed and stood up. She took Sammy from him.

"What happened when you left?" Bobby asked, "And where's the van?"

"I'll get the van later," Jessica replied, "When I got to where Dean was John was attacking him. Trying to kill him."

"That wasn't John,"

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked

"It was the demon using John's body," Bobby replied

"Oh. Well, I called 911 and as we were on our way here, a semi cut across the ambulance and sent it into the ditch. Then helicoptors came and brought them here,"

"Where's Dean's car?"

"In the parking lot," Jessica replied

Later that day, John had woken up and Bobby was sitting in with him. Jessica was sitting in Dean's room with the twins.

"Dean, I am so sorry. I should have listened to her...myself,"

Jessica laughed

"I know this sounds funny, but I was warned that this would happen, by none other then...myself,"

Lizzie and Sammy both started giggling.

"We need you Dean. More then you think,"

"Someone is after Sammy and I need help finding out who and stop them."

She paused to talk a deep breath.

"Well, I've gotta go. Bobby is taking the twins and I back to his place."

She kissed his forehead, then left with the twins. She and Bobby then returned to the house. The house was a mess.

"What the hell..." Bobby said, looking around

"Oh My God," Jessica said, also looking around

Jessica placed Sammy and Lizzie into their playpen, then started helping Bobby clean up the house. Jessica then made them dinner.

Outside the woman who has been trying to take Sammy watched them.

Three days later, Jessica was sitting in Dean's hospital room. Bobby had the twins with him in John's room.

"I'll fix Dean. You'll be fine,"

Jessica suddenly disappeared, and reappeared at the cabin again. She then closed her eyes, and remembered that night. When she opened her eyes, it was dark out. She looked in the window and saw Dean sitting at the table on the laptop. She then looked at her watch.

"Ten minutes until I arrive," she said to herself, "I hope this works."

She then ran in the door.

"Jessica!" Dean said, looking up, "What...How did you get here?"

"That doesn't matter," Jessica said fast, "The demon is in John."

"What? How do you know?"

"I don't have time to explain,"

"Why not?" Dean asked, getting angry.

"Okay, fine," Jessica gave in, "I'm a witch and I know it is because all this already happened. Twice. I keep trying to stop the demon from killing you but everytime something happens. I've ran out of things to do."

"Whoa," Dean said, placing his hands on her shoulders, "Slow down. You're a what?"

"A witch," Jessica replied

Dean was silent.

"I never told you because I didn't know how you'd react,"

"Did Sam know?"

"Yeah," Jessica replied, "I told him before we moved in together."

"Well..." Dean said slowly, "I'm fine with it, but you should have told me."

Jessica smiled. Suddenly, her smiled vanished. She was looking over Dean's shoulder. John was standing there in the dorrway from the bedroom. Dean turned around.

"Dad!"

"What's going on in here?" John asked

"The gun," Jessica whispered in Dean's ear.

Dean eyed the gun. He then was reaching for the gun, when he went flying into the wall. But instead of him getting pinned to the wall, like Jessica thought would happen, he fell to the ground. Jessica looked at John. His eyes were now yellow. John smiled at her. They just stood there staring at each other.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

I know. SHORT. I'm sorry, but I really wanted to update. Well, I hope you liked. Please REVIEW!!!!!


	6. Going Crazy

Jessica looked at the gun, then to Dean, then back to John. She didn't know what to do.

"You know meddling with time is very bad," the demon told her.

Jessica stayed silent. She then grabbed the gun and ran to Dean, before the demon could attack her. She grabbed Dean's shoulder and shook him. He opened his eyes, and looked up at her.

"Dean, come on," Jessica said, watching John as he got closer to them.

Dean jumped to his feet, and grabbed the gun from Jessica. He pointed it at his dad. He pulled the trigger. John went down.

"Where did you shoot him?" Jessica sqealed

"The leg," Dean replied, "Do you really think I could kill my dad?"

"Well..." she said, "Oh, when you go to take him to the hospital, watch out for the semi trunk that's goint to try and run you off the road."

Just then, the real Jessica walked in.

"Crap," the one next to Dean said, "Gotta go."

She disappeared

"What the hell?" Dean said

"What happened?" Jessica asked from the door, looking at Dean who was still pointing the gun at John, and at John on the floor.

"Well..." Dean started to explain, when John screamed.

Jessica and Dean both looked at him. The demon smoke was leaving him, and sinking into the floor. John then started coughing.

"Dad!" Dean said, running to his dad's side, "Jessica help."

Jessica and Dean got John to his feet and to the car. Dean then grabbed everything from inside of theirs, and threw it all into the trunk. Jessica got in the back seat, and Dean into the drivers. They then headed for the hospital. Dean looked out the passenger side window, jus as he saw headlights coming for them. He slammed on the breaks. The semi flew by them. He then raced to the hospital. They got there without trouble.

An hour later Dean and Jessica sat in the waiting room. Bobby was suppose to be coming with the twins.

"What's taking him so long?" Dean asked, standing up.

"His house is over an hour away Dean. Calm down,"

"Well I cant," Dean said, as he started pacing around the waiting room.

He then stopped at looked at Jessica.

"So, you're a witch?"

Jessica looked up at him, "Yeah."

"Okay, well I think I'm going crazy,"

"Why do you say that?" Jessica asked

Dean sat in one of the very umcomfitable chairs across from Jessica.

"Well, the whole time the demon was in my dad, you were with me. Then, you walked in the door,"

Jessica smiled, "Well, apartly this all has happened before,"

"Huh?"

"Look, a power that I have is to go back in time,"

"So, if all this happened before, you went back in time to try and fix it?"

"Exactly," Jessica said

Dean was silent for a minute. He then looked at the ground.

"Yup. I'm going crazy,"

Silence followed again. Dean then stood back up.

"What the hell is taking Bobby so long?"

"Why don't you call him again?"

Dean pulled out his cell phone and called Bobby. There was no answer.

"Damnit!"

Jessica stood up.

"Give me your hand,"

"Why?"

"We're going to see if he's still at his house,"

Jessica took Dean's hand, and they disappeared. They reappeared in front of Bobby's house.

"Okay, that was creepy," Dean said

"You'll get use to it," Jessica smiled

"Bobby?" Dean yelled running into the house.

Everything was a mess.

"Damn, what the hell happened?" Jessica said, walking in after him.

Dean looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dean laughed

"What?" Jessica asked again

"It's just that. I've never heard you swear before,"

"Well, I don't really believe in swearing,"

Suddenly, there was a noise from one of the bedrooms. Dean pulled out a gun and slowly walked towards the noise. Jessica went into the kitchen.


	7. Sammy Napper Revealed

Jessica found Bobby knocked out underneath the kitchen table.

"Bobby," she said, kneeling next to him.

She shook him, and he opened his eyes.

"Bobby, what happened?" she asked, helping him up.

"After I got off the phone with Dean, this woman came into the house and just attacked," Bobby replied

"Where are Lizzie and Sammy?" Jessica asked

"In the bedroom," Bobby replied

Back in the hall, Dean slowly walked to the bedroom door. He pushed the door open and froze.

"Larissa,"

The woman looked up at him and smiled.

"You know," she said, "It's so easy to trick a Winchester,"

She laughed a little, looking back at Sammy, who was laying on the bed, crying.

"Get the hell away from him," Dean hissed, pointing his gun at her.

"Or what?" Larissa asked, not looking up, "You'll shoot me?"

Dean didn't answer. Larissa laughed.

"See, Dean," she said, finally looking up at him, "You can't kill me without killing an innocent girl,"

Suddenly, her eyes went black. But before she could move, she was hit over the head. She fell to the floor. Dean looked at Jessica, who was holding a really heavy book. Jessica dropped the book, and grabbed the twins. She then got out of the room.

Ten minutes later, they had Larissa tied up in one of the rooms.

"What do we do now?" Jessica asked

"Well, we gotta exercise the demon," Bobby told her.

"And how do you do that?" Jessica asked, looking at Dean.

Before he could answer something smashed in the room Larissa was being held in. Dean and Bobby ran into the room, to find Larissa standing in the corner. The chair was smashed to pieces near the door. Dean looked at Larissa. Her eyes were black again. Suddenly, Bobby went flying and hit the wall. Dean watched, and then looked back at Larissa. Suddenly, he went flying through the window. Larissa smiled, then walked out of the room and into the front room, where Jessica was, protecting her babies.

Jessica turned around as Larissa walked in. She was holding the necklace she was wearing. Larissa laughed.

"You're the one who took him in California, aren't you?" Jessica said

"You know," Larissa said, "With you having a Winchester around, you're not safe. And neither are your children,"

Jessica then went flying into a bookcase. The books fell on top of her. Larissa walked over to the twins. Sammy looked up at her and smiled. She went to pick him up when Jessica attacked her. Jessica punched her. Larissa stumped, but quickly caught her balance. Jessica when flying into the bookcase again.

Larissa, again, went to pick up Sammy, when a gun shot rang out through the house. Larissa went down. Jessica looked up to find Dean in the doorway, with the gun from when he shot his father. He was bleeding from a bunch of cuts, from going through the window. Just then Bobby come walking out from the room.

Nothing was said, between anyone. They all stayed where they were. Sammy and Lizzie just started giggling. Minutes went by, and still, nobody said anything.

**-S-U-P-E-R-N-A-T-U-R-A-L-**

Okay, I know, VERY short. But, I'm sick right now, and when I'm sick, I can't think very well. Well, please Review. Thanx.

REBEKAH


	8. Devising a Plan: Pt 1

Jessica slowly walked over to Dean, and took the gun from him. She then helped him to the couch, and he sat down. She then went and got the twins and placed them on the couch next to him. She then went into the kitchen. Bobby moved over to the girl, and knelt in front of her. He was trying to figure out what to do.

Dean leaned his head back on the couch, and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep. Jessica returned to the living room with a warm washcloth. She placed it on Dean's forehead, making sure not to wake him. She then took the twins and placed them in the playpen, just behind the couch.

Two hours later, Dean woke up. He looked around. The loiving room was clean. The books were back on the bookcase. He then looked at the floor. Larissa's body was gone. There wasn't even blood on the floor. He stood up and walked around the couch. Lizzie and Sammy were both asleep in the playpen. He then heard voices in the kitchen.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Jessica asked Bobby, as they were fixing the table.

"He'll be fine," Bobby reasured her, "It was a nessesary thing to do. She would have taken your children,"

"Yeah, but he didn't say a word after he killed her, and then all he did was star at her body,"

Dean walked into the kitchen. Jessica and Bobby both looked up at him.

"Where's Larissa's body?" he asked

"You don't need to worry about that," Bobby replied walking up to him, "I've taken care of it,"

"How are you feeling?" Jessica asked

"Very tired," Dean replied

"Come on then," Jessica said, standing up from the floor, "Lets get you to bed,"

Dean followed Jessica into their room. He laid down, and Jessica pulled the covers up to his neck. He closed his eyes, and fell back to sleep. Jessica left, and went back to help Bobby clean the rest of the house.

Three days later, it started to snow lightly. John was released from the hospital, and was now at Bobby's. Dean was talking more after what happend. Now that Sammy and Lizzie where safe, Jessica put them in daycare so they wouldn't have to worry about them if something attacked at the house. They still had three bullets left in the colt, and had no clue where the demon was.

"So what do we do now?" Jessica asked, sitting at the fixed kitchen table.

"There's nothing much we can do," Bobby replied

"Yeah," Dean said, "I mean, the demon wont show up again until the twins are around the age of twenty-two,"

"How do you know?" Jessica asked him.

"Well, it attacked Sam when he was six months and then he was twenty-two when the demon showed up and killed him in the fire,"

Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," everyone said

"So, when Sammy and Lizzie are twenty-two, the demon will be back for them?" Jessica asked

"Yes," John said, "Unless we find it now and kill it,"

"Yeah, we've still got three bullets left," Dean said

"So we have to come up with a plan and find the demon," Bobby added


End file.
